Rise of a new Titan
by Bellaswangirl71
Summary: Raven is pregnant with Robin's third child and Reneseme, Rosalie and teh rest of the Titans were very excited for the new baby to be born.


**Here's the sequel to when Raven had Reneseme, now this is when Violet (Raven and Robin's third child comes in) so Raven is a very good mom and Robin is the best dad.**

Rosalie is now 5 years old and Reneseme is now almost 2 years old and they were playing in the living room.

"Where can my little sister be? is she under the couch?" Rosalie looked under the couch when Reneseme scared Rosalie and the two girls fell to the floor laughing.

"You got me Reneseme."

"Yeah I did Rose, you're fun."

"I am sister."

"Rosalie! Reneseme! me and mommy have a surprise for you."

"Is it a new pet?"

"Nope." Robin replied.

"Are you buying us pizza?"

"Even better than that."

"What is it?"

"We're going to have a baby."

"Wow."

"A new baby?"

"Yep Rosalie, you and Reneseme are going to be big sisters. It will be a couple more months til the baby comes." Raven replied as she had her hand on her stomach.

"There's a baby inside?" Reneseme asked.

"Yes there is Reneseme."

"Can we feel her?" Rosalie asked.

"You can't feel it yet, it is very small now. But in a while my stomach will grow."

"How long does it take for a baby to grow inside a mother's tummy?"

"It takes 9 months for a baby to grow inside a mother's tummy."

"It does that that long?"

"Yes it does, the baby needs time to get all of it's organs to grow and develop inside the mother's tummy."

"So what month will mommy have the baby daddy?"

"In February, if it is on my birthday. That will be great, but we're not sure when Rose but it is due some time in that month."

"I know daddy, I'm a June baby and Reneseme is a December baby so the baby will be a February baby."

"That's right Reneseme, you got that right."

After a couple days later Reneseme was asking her mother Raven some questions.

"When will the baby come out?"

"Not in a couple months Reneseme, it's very small right now and it's growing in a very warm and special place."

"What special place does the baby grow?"

"It's called the womb, witch I carried you and your sister."

"Did Rosalie asked you those questions?"

"Yes she did before you were born."

"Mommy, where do babies come from?"

"They come from mommies and daddies Reneseme, your sister has been like that to me and daddy."

"How does the baby gets in your tummy mommy?"

"Well, me and Robin hugged very close together whenever were ready. And the father uses magic and puts the baby in her tummy."

"I see, but then how does it get out?"

"You're wondering how does the baby get out?"

"Yes mommy, how does the baby come out?"

"Well, I push the baby out of my tummy."

"Where does it come out from you?"

"Well, babies come out of a birth canal." Raven replied, Reneseme didn't know what the birth canal looks like. But she trusted her mother of what she said.

"Did Rosalie came out of you?"

"Yes she did, and so did you a few years later."

At school in November the snow started to come down and they're allot of snow.

Vanessa, Peppermint and their new friend who wears a black cloak named Anna were playing in the snow.

"What are those Rosalie?"

"This is my family I made out of snow."

"Cool." Vanessa said.

"This is daddy, this is mommy, this is me, this is my sister."

"Why is there six people Rose?"

"I fought they're only five people in your family."

"They will be six in February, because my mommy is going to have a baby."

"Wow."

"Congrats Rosalie, do you know if it is going to be a boy or a girl?"

"My mom and dad are not finding out, they wanted to wait til it is born." Rosalie replied.

"That's amazing, Rosalie's going to be a big sister."

"My daddy's hoping the baby will be born on his birthday."

"That is same with my mother, my mommy's having my baby sister." Anna said.

After a couple months went by it was new years day and Rosalie and Reneseme were worried about their new brother or sister that is going to be born soon.

"Mommy and daddy, when will the baby come?"

"It's not due til the next month Rose, but mommy's getting there."

"Daddy, if the baby's late would that mean mommy's over due?"

"Depends on the pregnancy Rose, we have a baby shower coming up tomorrow."

"That's when I get back from school."

"That's right, everyone you and Reneseme know will be here."

"Sounds like, we need Simba to bring spring."

"Yes King Simba of the Pride lands, where he fights Scar the evil king."

"I remember that story." Rosalie said.

"Me too, mommy and daddy let us watched the movie."

"I think there's a lion king story that involves of what we are talking about, I'll read it to both of you." Raven went to the living room with Rosalie and Reneseme and they sat on the couch with a lion king book.

"We haven't read it in a long time."

"I know we haven't. My mother read it to me when I was a little girl, and my mother is your grandmother."

"Wow."

"Read it to us mommy."

"Ok girls, now sit down and I will read."

_Raven: Once apon a time in the Pride Lands there was a young king named Simba and his queen named Nala and they were king and queen of the Pride lands._

_Til one day something was about to change their life forever, Nala became pregnant with Simba's child._

_Rosalie: "How big can a lioness's belly get when they are pregnant?"_

_Raven: "I have no idea Rose, we'll have to read and find out."_

_Raven: Simba wonders if there was a way to get his new cub a present, he looked at Zazu who was on his back. "Who will help me find the right present for Nala?" Simba asked. "We'll think of something young king." so Simba and Zazu went for a walk one day before Nala was due with her cub, they looked everywhere but still haven't found anything. "I'm worried that we will never find a present Zazu...What is the point of doing this?"_

_Reneseme: "Why is Simba look so blue mommy?"_

_Raven: "Because he doesn't have anything to give to Nala, for her cub Reneseme."_

_Raven: But Simba had never gave up, not in times like this he didn't. He had to keep looking, so he said "We must keep looking Zazu, there's a present here somewhere." Simba and Zazu looked harder and harder til Simba founded a flower that has lion's power. The flower is dark blue and it is called "The Navy flower. Zazu we did it!" Simba shouted he was happy to finally found a present for Nala for his cub. "This is amazing Simba, let's take the flower and hurry back. I hear Mufasa's ghost calling our names." Simba's ears pricked up to hear Mufasa's voice in the wind. "I think Nala's having her cub, let's get back Zazu." By the time Simba and Zazu got back late that night he saw Nala holding her little cub in her paws as Simba brought the flower and put it in Nala's head. "I hope you like it." Simba replied as he nuzzle his cub in Nala's paws as the queen kissed her husband's forehead, "I love you Simba." Nala said "I love you too Nala."_

_Simba was happy to be a dad he watched as Nala licked her cub and it was awake and looked at Simba, she had pretty eyes and Simba sobbed at the sight as he kissed Nala "What should her name be Nala?" "I was thinking of Kiara, I think the princess's name should be Kiara." Nala stared at her cub and nuzzle her to see her father "Beautiful name." Simba replied "I think Kiara's a beautiful name." And the next day in the Pride Lands Simba and Nala showed princess Kiara to everyone who lived in the Pride Lands. The End._

"That was a great story mommy."

"Can you read it again? please?"

"Maybe tomorrow Rosalie, now time for you girls to hop into bed."

"But I am not tired mommy."

"Same here."

"But I am so tired, my baby needs me to sleep so I can get moving tomorrow. And the baby is in a couple of days." Raven said as Rosalie and Reneseme hugged Raven and they went to bed.

The next day Arella was at the door when Rosalie and Reneseme came home from Vanessa's house and they hugged their grandma.

"Just you wait girls, you'll soon be big sisters. And there's a baby shower tomorrow."

"How can you wash a baby when it's not ever here yet?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, how can you wash a baby when it's not even here yet?"

"A baby shower is a party girls." Robin said.

"There'll will be cake, presents, drinks and snacks it'll be fun. It's like a early birthday party for the baby."

"The baby will soon be here, just you wait Rosalie and Reneseme. My grandson or granddaughter will be here soon."

"Yep, I am so excited to be a big sister. And so will Reneseme."

"Mommy and daddy, why are your hands on mommy's tummy?"

"The baby's moving Reneseme, do you and Rosalie wanna feel?" Robin asked.

"Sure."

"Yes."

Rosalie flew to her mother and rest her hand on her mother's stomach, Reneseme was trying to get up but Arella picked her up and Reneseme rest her hand on Raven's stomach and felt her new brother or sister moving.

"I feel it moving granny."

"I know you do, both of you girls do."

At the baby shower the next day, everyone was here.

"Hey Melvin!"

"Hey Rosalie, I see that you have a new sister."

"I'm Reneseme."

"That's a very pretty name."

"Thank you."

"Melvin, I'm so glad you came to meet Reneseme. She's Rosalie's sister."

"You're having another baby?"

"Yes I am Melvin, he or she will be born very soon."

"If it is a girl, would you name her Violet?"

"That sounds like a pretty name, sure I will use that name Melvin." Raven replied as she hugged Melvin.

"Mommy! daddy! it's present time!" Rosalie said as she and Reneseme used their powers and pull Robin and Raven to the couch center where everyone can see the gifts.

"Thanks Rosalie, I really love that you and Reneseme are like your mother."

"Raven, will you open mine first?"

"Congrats on your pregnancy my Jewel." Raven read as she and Robin saw that the congrats card had Blu and Jewel from Rio. "Jewel's eat, sleep, cry, whine and they sing all day. Now it's your baby's turn; love Starfire."

"Open it Raven." Starfire replied as Raven opened the gift and it was a light purple cloak.

"Awww, how cute this is Robin."

"This is so cute it might fit Rosalie." Robin tried to see if the cloak will fit Rosalie but she flew away "I guess it doesn't fit her."

"Rosalie, you knew that cloak is not your favorite color." Raven said as Rosalie replied "Sometimes, but Pink is my color."

"Isn't that cute?"

"Yes it is, thank you Starfire."

"Open our's next Raven, it's from me; Beast boy, Nala and Kiara." Terra replied as she hand the gift to Raven and opened the card witch is lion king congrats card "Congrats to your cub will soon break into the circle of life, hope that you have a roaring pregnancy; from Terra, Beast boy, Kiara and Nala." Raven said as she showed the card to Robin.

"That's a very cute card Terra, I was looking at it the other day when Raven took the girls to do things and I wanted to get it but when I turned around it was gone. And I now know that you bought it."

"Yep I did bought that card, I fought it was so cute I got it before any else can."

Then Raven opened the gift and it was a light purple blanket.

"Awww, how cute Raven."

"I can wrap my baby up with this blanket when she is born, that's if it is a girl." Raven replied "Thank you Terra, Beast boy, Kiara and Nala."

"I wonder when will Starfire be the baby sitter?"

"I baby sit Rosalie and Reneseme, does that count?" Starfire asked.

"Yes it does Star. I was just teasing you."

"Open mine next Raven, it's from your own mama."

"Ok thanks mom."

"Sorry I came in late Raven, I had too much going on and I had to get out of here as I can. Where's my two granddaughters?"

"Grandma!" Rosalie and Reneseme said it at the same time as they hugged their grandmother.

"How are my two beautiful granddaughters?"

"Good Arella."

"They both know your name."

"That's ok, my daughter used to say my name all the time and not mommy."

"Here's what I got for two of my girls." Arella gave Rosalie and Reneseme some cookies that she had at her house.

"Thanks Granny."

"Yes thank you."

"I'll open your gift right now mother." Raven opened the card and it had Frozen with Elsa and Jack Frost "Congrats a new royal baby is on it's way to Arendelle, the ice powers will let the baby go into the world. You've been like that when you were a baby. To my pregnant daughter; love Arella."

"That card was so cute that I had to buy that, it was very rare to find cards like that." Arella replied as Raven opened her mother's gift and it was a light purple teddy bear "Awwww, how cute. This will have to go in the baby's crib." Raven said as her mother lean down and gave her daughter a hug "Thank you mom."

"Witch I did that last night honey, the baby will love it."

"I'm sure it will."

"Open mine and Bumble Bee's next Raven."

Raven opened the card witch had Frozen, but this time it has Anna and Kristoff "A royal pregnancy is something that will happen to you, my wish to you is to have a wonderful baby. To our pregnant friend; from Cyborg and Bumble Bee." Raven was finished reading the card she opened the present and got light purple booties.

"Awww."

"Look at how cute these booties are." Raven said "Thank you Bumble Bee and Cyborg.

"Sometimes when they wear these booties, they out grow them so quickly. You wish they will just stay babies and never grow up." Cyborg said as everyone laughed at Cyborg's joke.

"I wish, but that won't last very long Robin."

"No it won't Raven, you grow very quickly I wish you will just stop growing."

"But that doesn't happen."

"Raven, open mine. It's from me; Timmy, Bobby and Teether."

Raven opened the card witch had Blu and Jewel with Bia on the card "Becoming a mother takes time when you are the only child, when new chicks are on the way mother will look out for them. Hope your new chick comes soon, from Melvin, Timmy, Teether and Bobby." Raven opened the gift and it was baby pj's, bonnets, baby clothing, baby food, mil bottles, dippers, bibs and a raddle for the baby.

"How nice Raven." Robin said as he saw that the pj's and everything else that Melvin and her team brought to the couple.

"Thank you Melvin, Timmy, Teether and Bobby. My new son or daughter will love this."

"I'm sure that baby will love it, now that Rosalie is 6 and Reneseme is 3 you're going to have another girl."

"That's what Rosalie and Reneseme are asking me and daddy for, right Robin?" Raven kissed Robin's cheek.

"Yeah they have been asking both of us that, so who is next?"

"Open mine and Kid Flash's present."

"Sure Jinx." Raven opened the card witch the card has Winnie the pooh on it "Someone's expecting a baby, wishing the best wishes with all my heart to the baby. You'll have a new mess maker at your house, keep your wishes up; love Jinx and Kid Flash." Raven opened the gift and it was something that Raven has never seen before in her whole life.

"What is this Jinx?"

"I've never seen anything like this, Jinx what is this?"

"It's a breast pump, in case if you are too busy daddy or any one in the Titans tower can feed the baby for you."

"How smart are you to get this Jinx?"

"Very smart, we both thought it was a smart idea to get that."

"Thank you Jinx and Kid Flash, I will try this out when the baby is here."

"I'm sure you will Raven." Jinx replied.

The next day Raven and Robin we're painting the baby's room.

"Mommy and daddy?"

"Yes Reneseme?"

"Where's my sister?"

"She's at school Reneseme."

"Oh, I forgot. Why are you painting the baby's room light lavender purple?"

"This is where the baby's room is going to be, and this used to be the work out room."

"Where's all the work out stuff?"

"I put them in the garage so we have room for the baby." Robin replied.

"Can I help you and mommy paint?"

"Sure it's your first time, put this white coat on."

"Why do I need to have it on?"

"So paint doesn't get in our cloths."

"I see." Reneseme got a paint brush and started to paint the walls, til she then got pain on her mother's white coat.

"Reneseme, I'm your mommy not a wall."

"Sorry." Reneseme laughed, after a couple minutes the paint was dry and they cleaned up the paints.

"This room looks good, now we can get the baby stuff in it."

Robin build the crib and Raven brought the stuff that they got in their baby shower, it took Raven and Robin a couple hours til the baby's room was all finished.

"Look at this, the baby's crib looks great. Now we will put the mobile on the baby's crib." Raven added the mobile and it had Blu, Jewel, Bia, Tiago and Carla on it and it played nice music.

"Isn't that wonderful, when Rosalie was a baby she loved the beautiful song it played."

"Then we passed it Reneseme, now it's the baby's turn to use this mobile."

"Isn't that great Raven." Reneseme said as she sat on Raven's lap and Raven slowly rocked the rocking chair back and forth.

"It is Reneseme, wait til Rosalie see the baby's new room."

A couple hours later before dinner Rosalie saw the baby's room all lavender purple.

"I love it mommy, it's very pretty at the colors. I'm sure my little brother or sister will love it."

"I'm sure it will Rose, this room is what me, your father and Reneseme painted my white coat." Raven replied.

"Haha, my sister can be funny."

"I know she can be funny as you."

"Mommy can you tell me a bit more about where do babies come from?"

"Sure Reneseme, it all starts when a man and a women love each other and they get married to spend the rest of their life together. They hug and kiss and they love to hold each other very close."

"Reneseme is learning allot, I was learning the same thing before Reneseme was born."

"When babies are inside their mother's stomach it takes nine months to grow, til they're large enough to be born."

"Like my stomach's gets so big when a baby grows, my stomach grows big. And when the baby is born, my stomach will go back to the normal size." Raven sat on the chair as Rosalie and Reneseme sat on their mother's lap.

"So, why do babies cry?"

"They cry when they need things from the parents, we were all babies once in our life."

"Raven! Rosalie! Pizza's here!"

"Coming Robin!" Raven called back "Come on Rosalie, let's go and eat."

The next day Raven and Robin were all alone in the living room one day in a cold day inside, they got back from taking Rosalie and Reneseme to day care and school.

"Raven, your winter cloak reminds me of the real life you."

"I know it does Robin."

"Did you hear that?" Robin asked.

"Hear what Richard?"

"I think it was our baby, that I was hearing." Robin rested his hand on Raven's stomach as her hand rested on her stomach along with Robin's.

"You can hear it?"

"I heard Rosalie when she was in there so did Reneseme."

"I don't remember that, it might have been a couple years ago."

"It likes the sound of your voice."

"It sounds like it likes your voice too."

"I have a feeling Raven, that we're having another girl. I fought it was going to be a boy, but I might be wrong."

"I was thinking it's a girl too Robin."

"I fought that it was a boy it's not it's a girl, we will not tell anyone what it is. Just keep it between you and me."

"Yeah Rae, that's what we can do. Keep it a secret til the baby is born."

After a couple of days the new baby still hasn't come yet and it was February and it is Robin's birthday and still no baby. But the Titans were outside in a snowy day.

"Where can we go?" Beast boy asked "Our T ship is down."

"I will be able to fix it, but it will take some time."

"Ok Titans, let's split up. Terra, you take Rosalie, Reneseme and your children with Beast boy and find a place that is warm, Starfire you see if there's anything that can help fix the T ship. Me and Raven will walk around til we find some people to help us."

"Ok Robin, it is your birthday. If you never fought of coming out here in this cold, we would be back home safely."

"I know Raven, but let's go. I hope we run into a hospital, I'm worried about you in labor in this cold."

After a few minutes later Raven and Robin were feeling a littler more cold than it cleared up and the moon was out.

"Brrr, it's cold I feel like I can't feel my fingers."

"Never mind that Raven, I feel like we're frozen."

"I'm too dam cold!" Raven snapped as she felt pain in her abdomen.

"Raven? are you ok?" Robin rushed to his wife.

"I'm fine Robin."

"By the looks and sounds of it, this doesn't sound like your fine."

"I think I'm going into labor...But I-I can't be sure if this is it...or not." Raven shivered as some people from the cave saw the two titans.

"Come inside and warm up, you two seemed to be very cold."

"Thanks, we would love that very much." Raven smiled as she and Robin went inside with the people who let them in.

Inside the cave where the people who took Raven and Robin in they were warm and safe.

"Thank you so much James, for letting me and my wife in."

"It was no problem Robin, I knew that you're wife was pregnant so I didn't want you or my wife to suffer the cold while pregnant. She could have died after giving birth in the cold, or both mother and baby."

"I'm very lucky to stay alive."

"She can eat and drink more than Jazz, that's the horse that she rides all the time."

"Robin." Raven muttered.

"I mean, she is pregnant. So she tends to be very emotional."

"Well I see that right now."

"Robin, the pain is back." Raven whined as Robin rushed to his wife who started in labor.

"Are you ok?"

"It's the cramps, I think our baby is coming."

"Now? but why? how? it can't be now Raven, we're not in the hospital. And it's my birthday and we need to go now!"

"Oh no Robin, I'll have my people to guard this place outside while I go get help. The things you would need for the birth is right here on this chair."

"Thanks James." Robin waved as James left as raven groaned in pain.

"This really hurts Robin, I wish we were in a hospital like my last birth was with Reneseme."

"I know, but you can't go anywhere now Raven." Robin helped Raven lay down "You're having this baby right now."

"I am Robin, can't you see this?"

"You're in pain and I know that, just breathe and stay calm."

"I'm trying Robin, but this really hurts."

"I know it does, just hang in there Raven."

"I bet my friends are having more luck than us."

"Ok Raven, I've got everything here all the blankets are with me. Just stay calm and we'll get this over with." Robin saw Raven in her winter cloak she was sweating in it.

"I'm sweating."

"That happens during the pain Raven." Robin held her hand and he talked to Raven as they relaxed through the pain.

Meanwhile everyone was back and saw that Raven and Robin were nowhere to be seen.

"Where's mommy and daddy?"

"I've found a hospital, I'll go ask and see if they're there."

"Ok thanks Starfire."

"Why not you and Reneseme come with me, and we'll see if we can find Raven and Robin. They should be here somewhere."

Terra with Raven's two girls walked around the snowy area to find Raven and Robin who are still somewhere around the snowy areas.

Meanwhile with Raven and Robin labor lasted for a half and hour and Raven's labor was going through very fast.

"You're doing great honey, just a little longer."

"I'm trying to hold on Robin!"

"Here Raven, why not you stand up and walk around this room for a minute. Maybe you'll feel ok."

"Ok." Raven was helped up by Robin she walked around the room til she felt water gushing out of her "My water just broke now." Robin looked down and saw that Raven was bleeding a little he knew that Raven's baby was coming out and her body was ready for the birth no matter how Raven likes it or not.

"You're having this baby Raven, no matter if you want to or not. It's coming now."

Raven was in pain that she had to lay back down and started her breathing again she was really in labor.

"I can't do this Robin, I just can't."

"Listen Raven, I can do this. And if I can do this, then you can do this too no matter if you want to or not."

"Robin I know, but it really hurts." Raven cried in pain as more blood gushed out of her.

"Ok Raven, breathe for now. And if you feel like you need to push, go for that." Robin rubbed his wife's hand as Raven pushed as hard as she could, letting out a loud scream as her tears were coming out of her eyes.

"I can't Robin! I just can't!"

"Raven look at me, you can do this. Just hang in there."

"Ow! this really hurts! I want to kill you now because of what you did to me!"

"Woah Raven, don't say that. Just relax and now push." Raven pushed for 15 minutes and the baby was still not born yet. Raven let go of Robin's hand, not wanting to hurt him. She then got up and leaned forward as her hands were on the table holding her support as Robin went down and had his hands so he can catch the baby.

"I can now see the Head Raven, just crouch down just a little bit." Raven crouch down just a littler bit as she still held herself up as she pushed very hard, she screamed in pain as the baby slipped out of Raven and landed in Robin's arms as Raven stood up and laid down.

"Here's our baby Rae." Robin handed the baby on Raven's chest as she relaxed and looked at her baby.

"Oh god Robin, what would have I did without you?"

"That's why I'm always with you, to help you when you're in pain." Robin cut the umbilical cord "Raven we need something to keep this child warm."

Raven grabbed her extra winter cloak and wrapped it around her baby to keep it warm.

"It's wrapped up and warm." Raven wanted to know if it's a boy or a girl "So is it a boy or a girl?"

"It's a girl Raven, we've got another girl."

"Oh gosh Robin, she's so beautiful. We've made three beautiful girls." Raven sighed as she saw that her baby wasn't crying "Robin, she's not crying."

"I think something's wrong with her." Robin held the baby to see if her heart was beating "I'm not sure if she's ok or not, that's what I think why she's not crying." Raven started to have tears in her eyes as Robin nuzzled his child as the child started to cry, the parents sighed at the sight that the baby is alive and safely born.

"She's ok, Robin can I see her?"

"Ok Raven, give me a sec I'm coming." Robin sat down beside his wife as he gave his child to his wife.

"She's so beautiful Robin, she looks like me."

"She sure is Raven." Robin and his wife stared at their child who is all like Raven but when she opened her eyes they were purple like Raven's.

"She has my eyes Robin."

"I love her so much Raven, I think we should name her Violet. Violet Blue Grayson"

"Violet, that's a wonderful name. Let's name her Violet Blue Grayson, wait til the kids see her."

"I fought we heard something." Terra came in the cave with Rosalie and Reneseme and saw that Raven and Robin had the baby.

"Mommy!"

"You're ok." Reneseme and Rosalie gave Raven a hug as she stared at her children.

"Reneseme and Rosalie, meet your new sister. Violet Blue Grayson." Rosalie got on her father's lap as she looked at her sister.

"She looks like mommy."

"She sure does Rose."

"Would you like to hold her Rosalie?"

"I want Reneseme to hold her first." Rosalie replied.

"What if I break her?"

"You won't Reneseme, look at the way I'm holding the baby. Hold her the way that I'm holding." Raven then passed her daughter into Reneseme's arms as she felt happy to be a big sister.

"She's beautiful mommy, I love her so much."

"I'm glad you love her Reneseme."

"Can my sister have a turn?"

"Sure she can." Reneseme then passed her little sister to Rosalie as she smiled at her little baby sister.

"She's beautiful mommy, just like Reneseme when she was that small."

"We were all like that once in our lives."

After a few days Violet Blue Grayson was home at the Titans tower with Raven, Robin and their two other children and everyone loved Violet allot they think she's so cute.

The end


End file.
